Surgical smoke evacuation systems are designed to capture the smoke and plume generated during surgical procedures in which there is thermal destruction of tissue or bone. The plume from vaporized tissue contains small particles and gases that could be potentially hazardous. If not evacuated the materials can become airborne and deposit in the respiratory tracts of the surgical team. The type of surgical instruments, the characteristics of tissue, and the surgeon's technique affect the quantity and characteristics of the smoke plume. A surgical smoke evacuator is in essence a vacuum pump, usually footswitch operated, that incorporates one or more filters to remove particles from the suctioned air-stream at the surgical site. A hose, typically of plastic, disposable or reusable, connects the pump to a disposable or autoclavable wand serving as a nozzle that is usually held about 5 cm. from the tissue to remove smoke generated by the surgical procedure. Because the constraints of some surgical procedures can prevent placement of the nozzle close to the tissue, smoke evacuators should capture smoke effectively at up to 15 cm. Adequate protection from potentially dangerous smoke plume can only be achieved when the plume is successfully captured before it comes into contact with the patient and surgical staff. This smoke entrainment requires that the evacuator airflow change the smoke direction and draw it into the hose via the wand. The ability of a smoke evacuator to collect the surgical plume is highly dependent on three factors; the distance of the wand from the source, the volumetric airflow entering the wand and hose, and the local velocities of the room air.
Several problems currently exist with wands that are available. As the distance of the wand from the surgical site increases, the ability of the smoke evacuator to capture the surgical plume decreases. For optimal plume evacuation efficiency, studies and manufacturers recommend that the evacuator wand be maintained within close proximity of the smoke generation site, typically within 5 cm. This close proximity prevents the plume from escaping capture, as may occur when the evacuator wand is held too far from the surgical site. Holding the evacuator wand at this close distance, however, may not always be practical or safe during the entire procedure. One of the problem that exists with current wands is that the high volumetric vacuum airflow at this close distance to delicate tissue may rip and suction tissue or suction the surgical gauze, drapes, or other surgical accessories from the surgical site and surrounding area.
An even bigger problem exists with the advent of delicate radiosurgical procedures used to excise tissue and the need to preserve these excised tissues for histological interpretation. The high volumetric vacuum may suction the tissue into the wand and through the tubing and possibly into the motor itself Not only is the excised tissue lost, but the apparatus may become contaminated by the absorbed tissue, and/or the apparatus may cause tiny pieces of the tissue to spread into the room environment, which can be dangerous to surgical personnel, especially when the tissue originates from a patient who has a communicable disease.